ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saiyan Masters
The Saiyan Masters '''(サイヤ人マスターズ Saiyajin Masteresu) known more commonly as the '''Shujin (主人) are a group of three ancient, strong, and powerful warriors that lived long before the start of the Saiyan-Tuffle war on Universe Seven. They are commonly known as the Universe Ten counterparts of the Saiyan race hailing from Universe Seven. The source for their power is a result of the ancient Shujin tribe, whose powers were greater than most species in the Universe. It is told that they were born with the creation of the Mystical Orbs, lead by the Shujin Father, and with a huge power level and mystical powers, unlike almost every Saiyan. Their power surpasses that of a "Super Saiyan", possibly equivalent to a "Super Saiyan 3". They are recognized as the most powerful warriors ever to exist on Universe Ten. Their purpose were to protect the inocent and more happily people around the Universe. The group's members are: Sha, Banrot and''' Levinz'. Each warrior represent a certain elemental power.. Sebox is the fourth brother, even though he was considered a heretic on the Shujin legacy. The other entry to the Shujins was Sendra, the Psionic Shujin. Both of them can control their respective elements and use them to attack their opponents. They also resort to their Ki aswell. They have an ultimate combination known as the "Interblend", which results on both their bodies joined together as one and give birth to Shanz. Story Planet Shujin: A planet where peace and prosperity was its definition. The Saiyan race, from Universe Seven, did not exist that time, but its inhabbitants were a race of strong and happy people, who lived in their own places and their own lands, throughout the planet. In a far away land, on the same planet, a man known as "the Shujin father" was the sole member on an ancient race with a history of over a millenium known as the '''Shujin', whose power far exceed that of a normal alien species. The Father eventually married a beautiful woman, Kuin. They planned on continuing with the Shujin legacy by giving birth to three children, but Kuin was infertile and could not give birth to children. Still determined, Father planned on creating three orbs whom he would transfer his energy and give birth to three Shujin boys. On the Great Hall of Creation, Father managed to create two Shujin warriors: Sha and Banrot, and their "hearts" would be their respective orb given with an elemental power, classic caracterisitc of a Shujin warrior. However, he had spent so much energy by creating those two orbs and did not have enough energy to create the other orb. Kuin, knowing what the Father was attempting to do, offered her help to create the last orb by sharing her energy with him. That resulted on the creation of Levinz. Both have high power-levels as children and both of them had special element powers: Fire/Ground, Water/Nature and Wind. These brothers were: Sha,' Banrot' and Levinz, all of them lived centuries on their lifes, fighting enormous beasts and other alien species, and training entire years with the help of the high gravity of the planet, and surpassing every expectation. The prosperity of their planet hasn't last long. A Shujin warrior named Till was declared the King and Supreme Ruler of Planet Shujin, on which the planet was subjected to power, fame and aggression. Thus, a hierarchy was created, in which there were the "Elites", a group of the King's most trustful subjects with a high power-level; and the "Low-Class Warriors", the group of warriors with a low power-level that were sent to do lower jobs than the elites. The rest of the population, non-belonging to the army of Till, had to be subjected to his power and reigned over terror. Some years after, the Saiyans revolted against the Saiyan army, thus originating a civil war. The Shujin's fate was to protect the inocent and harmless part of the Saiyans, while having to fight their own race threatning the pacifity of the planet. Till, ackowloging that there were three powerful warriors, sent the entire army after them, with the fear of losing it's power to them. The King's army of Elites were unmatched against the brotherly trio, and Till had to take care of the business himself. After the King arrived to the place where the trio was, Sha, the leader, has stepped forward as Till's opponent. The King was no match to the great powerful Saiyan master's leader, and had to depart, to escape. Sha wanted to finish him off, but Banrot and Levinz convinced not to do so, saying that he killed him, he would become a part of his power. Since then, the Shujins have vanished. However, several years later the Shujin trio returned to Universe Seven, the home-universe of the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta. However, they never got to meet face to face since the Shujins have only been on Mars and Saturn. They've returned to their home-universe, Universe Ten, to train themselves to the very limits of their power. They met new warriors through the way and eventually agreed to pass the torch to these new warriors, calling them the "Shujin Chariots" or the "Neo-Shujins". Members The Shujin consit on three Saiyan warriors: *'Sha': The leader and strongest warrior of the trio. He possesses the element of Fire and ground, where his attacks are consisted with a fire motion on them, or some attacks have a redish colour. He is a fierce, and sometimes arrogant, warrior. He is the Universe Ten counterpart of Goku, but has a mixture of both Goku's and Vegeta's nature (a kind heart but with an arrogant attitude). He had a son named Seisha; *'Banrot': The eldest of the trio, and represents the element of Nature and water. He is a wise and calm warrior who tries to solve things not by using force. Unfortunatly, he has been caught by an almost-fatal illness that still haunts him until the day of his fall. Both Banrot and Sha are full-blooded brothers, while Levinz is their half-brother (which explains Banrot and Sha's identical appearance). He is the Universe Ten counterpart of Gohan; *'Levinz': The youngest of the trio, and represents the element of the Sky and Wind. He has a free-style behaviour, always having the "most-forward" ideas. Although his techniques are not as strong as Sha's and Banrot's, he is very trustful and respectful warrior and his speed compensates and outmatches that of his brothers, which also leads him to train intensly and become stronger. The fact that Levinz has a more "teenage" behavior than his brothers might be resulted from Kuin, his mother, who shared her energy into creating him, thus not having a more serious caracteristic compared to Sha and Banrot. He is the Universe Ten counterpart of Goten; *Sebox: The original Shujins' long lost brother, who the Saiyan father sent him to another planet, due to having a huge amount of negative energy compared to his brothers; *Sendra: An alien female that resembles a human but with a third eye on her forehead. She was the lover of Levinz and trained under him and Banrot to become a Shujin warrior. However, she lost her good sense and eventually turned evil after Sha attempted to banish her and Levinz break their relationship. Notable differences from the Saiyans *The Saiyans power come from their ki. The Shujins' come from both their elemental power and ki, which can be fused; *Both Saiyans and Shujins possess a tail. However, the Shujins cannot transform into a Great Ape at full moon, further not clarifying its purpose; *The Saiyans are born with natural methods (pregnancy). The Shujins can be both born naturally or created through the Mystical Orbs; *The Saiyans can transform into a Super Saiyan. The Shujins have a transformation similar to the Super Saiyan but with a different aspect on their power (a Shujin transformation can be the equivelent of a Super Saiyan God). Trivia *All of the members of the Saiyan Masters/Shujin don't transform into a Super Saiyan. This is due to the fact that their power-levels could compare that of aSuper Saiyan 2Super Saiyan 3 , thus no needing for a transformation. But there are rumors that Sha and Banrot can transform into a Shujin ascended form; *They are the counterparts of the original Saiyan race from Universes Six and Seven. However, the Shujins' power are greater and have a longer life-spawn than the Saiyans. They perhaps forged the way for the creation of Saiyan warriors with a more righteous way and with a fighting code to protect their friends and loved ones. Such exemples were Bardock, Vegeta and Goku (although Goku got hit in the head pretty hard that lost his agressive Saiyan ways, but this showed that a Saiyan can be changed from its original ways to a more caring and good person). Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Saiyans Category:Teams Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Deceased